Pretty Ballerina Witch
by Sweater Girl
Summary: PG for possible romance later. Dudley's twin who Harry never knew about because she was a witch and sent away by Petunia comes to Hogwarts. RR please!
1. Hermione

A/N Well this is my first ficcie! Hope you all like it as much as I do. hehe! Its about. oh just read it, you'll find out!  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and stepped onto platform nine and three quarters. Usually she spent some time in the summers with the Weasleys but this summer she'd had to help her parents at their new dentistry practice. They needed help filing stuff, putting it where it needed and being sure that everyone's records were there. Hermione was the only one who could help them with that.  
  
She stared at the wall of mirror that faced her. Hermione was dressed in a pair of sky blue hip huggers with yellow flowers embroidered at the hems, yellow long sleeve shirt with sky blue zig zag embroidery at the wrists and hem and Birkenstock sandles. Her makeup consisted of pale yellow eye shadow and a touch of M.A.C. Crystal Beach shade lip gloss. Her nails were well manecured and coated in clear polish. She tried to tame her out of control hair constantly but was always at war with it so finally she had decided over the summer to just always wear it in a ponytail. It was easier that way.  
  
Hermione spotted Ron and Harry over near the other sixth years. "Hey guys!" she cried, running to them. Ron's red hair had darkened slightly over the summer and Harry seemed to have grown about six inches without gaining an ounce giving him a chickenlike look. She hugged both of them and smiled widely. "How were you guys's summers?" she asked, "you did send me owls, but I want to know about more than just voldemort's demise!"  
  
The evil wizard Voldemort had been vanquished over the summer at the hands of Arthur Weasley and some expert aurors.  
  
"Now Hermione," chided Ron, "you-know-who's loss of power was the most important thing that happened!" "I know I know," Hermione answered, "but how was your summer otherwise?" "Great!" Harry answered. "Guess what I actually found out over the summer?" "No idea what?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Dudley has a twin sister and she is a witch! Aunt petunia knew when the baby was born that Dudley was a muggle and the twin was a witch, so she gave the witch baby to a wizarding orphanage and only kept Dudley! So I have a cousin! And guess what she is starting Hogwarts this year and will be in our year!"  
  
"Wow Harry that is wonderful! Why didn't you tell me that part?" said Hermione enviously. "Because I knew you'd act like you are!" said Harry laughing. "I don't know where she went, she said she was just going to the bathroom and she'd be right back."  
  
"I can't wait to meet her" said Hermione excitedly.  
  
A/N So what do you think? I hope you like it so far b/c I def. do. Next chapter will be Dudley's twin's side of the story (not telling her name yet!) and a surprising thing we learn about her. 


	2. Merrillee

A/N Thanks for reading! I don't own anything except Dudley's twin. who's name we will find out soon.  
  
She stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. Lithe and muscular, with an unbelievable figure and high cheekbones, Merrillee Laughingbrook could almost see herself as Harry's cousin. Her ebony hair was like a long sheet of thickly-woven silk and her eyes had the same deep jade color his did. But while she could see herself as his cousin she could not see herself as a witch. She had sent a wizard to buy all her school things in Diagon Alley because she just could not bring herself to do it herself. The only thing she had not bought yet were her Hogwarts robes.  
  
Instead of the long black robes everyone else wore Merrillee wore a simple pale pink cotton long sleeve top and jeans with a pair of black ankle boots. Her ebony waterfall of hair was as always twisted into a braided bun on the top of her head. Brown eye shadow coated her lids and on her lips she wore M.A.C. Impish colored lipgloss. And she also wore a nervous expression.  
  
"Come on, this is no different from all those times you stepped onstage," she told herself. Bravely, she walked onto the platform and met her cousin. "Hey Merrillee," he greeted her. "This is Ron and my's friend Hermione, Mione for short sometimes. She's the one we were talking about all summer long. you know, cause she's so smart and is our other best friend." Hermione gave Merrillee a wide smile which Merrillee shyly but happily and eagerly returned.  
  
"Oops, we better get on the train," said Hermione, checking her watch. They all got on the train and found an empty compartment. Soon Luna, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, and Dean had joined Hermione, Merrillee, Ron, and Harry in their compartment, filling it to capacity. Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Harry were all playing with their frog cards, and Seamus, Dean, and Ron were talking about Quidditch. Hermione had been looking at Merrillee most of the time on the train curious about the new girl.  
  
"So Merrillee, how did you find out you were a witch?" asked Hermione curiously. "Well I've always known I was a witch actually because I was raised by magical parents," Merrillee answered. "I just didn't want to go to Hogwarts until now that's all. I was really involved in something else that I really didn't want to give up at all." "What was that?" asked Hermione curiously. "Ballet" Merrillee answered.  
  
At that word all three of the other girls in the compartment (Hermione, Ginny, and Luna) turned sharply toward her. "I used to dance ballet" said Ginny and Luna together. They laughed at each other. "Of course we remember" said Luna. "we were at the same studio" said Ginny. Hermione simply sat and stared. "I. I did ballet too." she said almost not believing what she was hearing. "do you do point work, I never did get that far, I was only ten when I had to come to Hogwarts." "Same here" said Ginny and Luna together.  
  
The girls talked about ballet the whole rest of the way to the castle while the boys just sat and stared at them shaking their heads. Finally the boys decided to just go back to talking about Quidditch.  
  
A/N So what do you think about Harry's cousin? Review please, I love reviews, good bad anything! 


	3. Sorting

A/N Thanks to my reviewer, wiseup. I appreciate the criticism, I didn't exactly spell check things before. I will fix that. The only reason I haven't spent time on plot yet is because I've been introducing the characters. There will be more of a plot later on. And sorry about the clothes descriptions, I like them but if they make the story bad then I will certainly stop doing it. At the very least I hope you liked the idea of Dudley having a twin sister who's magical. Here is chapter 3 and I hope people like this better. I'm really trying.  
  
Everybody got off the Hogwarts express and got into a carriage. The divisions were: Hermione, Merrillee, Harry, Ginny, and Ron in one carriage and Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Luna together in another. Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Merrillee had all been extremely excited to learn that the others had done ballet at some point. It gave the returning students something to bond with Merrillee over, and it made Merrillee feel at home.  
  
Now, in the carriage, Harry turned to his cousin. "I had no idea you were a dancer either, Merrillee, or that that was the reason you decided not to come to Hogwarts in time for our first year. Wouldn't it have been funny if you had decided to come to Hogwarts at first, and later we discovered we were cousins?" Merrillee laughed. Personally she thought it would have been more freaky than funny, but she had to agree with Harry. "And we look very much alike too," said Merrillee. "I know I got my eyes from my aunt Lily-your mother-but I don't know about the hair. You say that my birth mother and my birth twin are both blond, and my birth father has plain brown hair." "Easy," replied Harry, "my uncle's father had black hair, much like my dad. It explains why yours stays neater than mine, though," he added, ruefully trying to flatten his hair. "Yeah, mine's usually in a bun, but even when it's down it's really easy to manage," replied Merrillee.  
  
"Oh look! Here we are at the castle!" said Ginny, pointing out the window for Merrillee's benefit. Merrillee thought the castle was awesome! All the turrets and towers just took her breath away. The carriages stopped at the front door and they all climbed out and went into the Great Hall. Merrillee made as if to follow her cousin and new friends to the table where they were sitting, but they pushed her toward a tall, grouchy looking woman holding a dirty hat with a rip in it. Merrillee was so nervous, it registered with her that the hat was singing, but she didn't even hear what it had to say.  
  
A first year boy went up to the hat and put it on his head. "SLYTHERIN!" it screamed, and he went and joined a table full of mean-looking people. Finally, the woman said, "Laughingbrook, Merrillee!" and Merrillee went and tried the hat on. A voice said in her ear, "Hmmm. I can see you wouldn't do well in Slytherin, you haven't got that disregard for rules and thirst for proving yourself. And Hufflepuff isn't for you either, you're not hardworking enough. But you've got wonderful brains! Oh, what brains! And lots of courage too-it took a lot for you to give up your first five years at Hogwarts, I can tell. So where should it be-Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? Hmmm, I guess I'll make you a Gryffindor!"  
  
Merrillee took off the hat and walked to the table where Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Dean, and Seamus were sitting. Luna must be in a different dorm, she decided. Sure enough, she saw Luna waving at her from a sea of two-tone blue striped neckties. Looking around at her own table, everyone was wearing a red and gold striped necktie. "Welcome to Gryffindor Merrillee," said Ron. "There's Professor Dumbledore, he's going to make a quick announcement before dinner starts."  
  
Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome to a new school year everyone," he said. "I would like to welcome a student who has joined us late, Miss Merrillee Laughingbrook. She is the long lost cousin of our very own Harry Potter, and an extremely skilled ballerina. Welcome to Merrillee. My second announcement transfers nicely from that one. This year, we will be having optional ballet lessons. It came to my attention that aside from those thirty-eight of you at the school who play Quidditch, there is no physical activity provided. These lessons will be taught by someone with whom you are all very familiar. She is our only new teacher this year, as Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons will be taught by me. Please welcome Miss Fleur Delacour." Lots of applause came from the boys in the room.  
  
After Dumbledore sat down, everyone began to eat. Ron turned to Harry and groaned. "Ballet lessons! I bet my mom writes and makes me take them." "I don't know," said Harry thoughtfully, "it could be fun. I've seen boy ballet dancers and it looks easy and fun." Merrillee, Ginny, and Hermione, however, were exchanging excited looks. "Hooray! I'm definitely going to do it!" said Hermione. "Me too" said Ginny. "I'm so glad I don't have to give up ballet after all!" said Merrillee.  
  
When they had finished, Merrillee's new friends showed her to Gryffindor tower. There, she was introduced to Lavender and Parvati, two of her roommates other than Hermione. Merrillee fell into bed and went straight to sleep, dreaming of the next day when ballet auditions would start.  
  
A/N Again, I hope you liked this better. I'm really trying here. Please don't hate my story. if you do, I'd like to know what I can do better, but I'm trying really hard and want to write a good story from this. 


	4. Classes

A/N Here's the next chapter. Hope people like it, and reviews (good, bad, anything) are always appreciated.  
  
Merrillee and Hermione were up early the next morning. Though they didn't have ballet auditions till two o'clock, they were still really excited! Merrillee tossed all her leotards, tights, and skirts into a bag along with a pair of her pointe shoes. Hermione had gotten rid of all her dance things a long time ago, but it didn't matter. Fleur was providing clothes for everyone who didn't have any. Since Merrillee didn't have robes or a Hogwarts uniform yet (she still needed to be fitted), she chose plain black chino pants, a dark red sweater, and simple black loafers.  
  
Down in the Great Hall, the girls met up with Ginny and the boys. Ginny was just as excited about the afternoon's ballet audition as the girls were, and Harry, Seamus, and Dean were cautiously optimistic as well. Ron wasn't, though. "Mom sent me an owl," he groaned, holding up a piece of milkstained parchment. "She wants to be sure I participate in ballet. Ugh!" Just then, Professor McGonagall walked down the table giving people their schedules. Merrillee looked at hers. Today, Monday, she and the other Gryffindor sixth years who had passed those OWLs had transfiguration, charms, and defense against the dark arts. It turned out that Ron, Hermione, and Harry all had those classes too. Merrillee had been home schooled while she was in ballet, so she knew enough about magic to join them in their year.  
  
Merrillee followed her cousin and their friends to transfiguration. It turned out that now that fewer students were taking the same subjects, there were other dorms than Gryffindor in their transfiguration class. The Ravenclaws who were continuing transfiguration were also in the class. That day, the project was Switching Spells; the class was trying to swap a dog's toenails for real nails. Hermione did the best, but Merrillee was a close second. Then in charms, they were with the Hufflepuffs who were continuing the class. Neville was in the class and managed to make his knees sing "God Save the Queen" over and over. Dumbledore's defense against the dark arts lesson was the best, though. It was only Gryffindors in this class because all the Gryffindors were continuing the subject. Dumbledore had them learn some minor jinxes that they hadn't already been taught by the imposter Moody. Merrillee needed help with this because she hadn't had any of that yet.  
  
She learned the Bat-Bogey Hex, the Jelly-Legs Jinx, and the Tickling Curse. It was quite fun to practice these. Ron got her with a particularly good Jelly-Legs Jinx; if Dumbledore hadn't set her right, she'd have still been shaking for dance class. As the students filed out of Dumbledore's classroom, Merrillee looked at her watch, counting the thirty remaining minutes until dance class.  
  
A/N I wanted to talk about the classes, so I hope people weren't too bored. I hope you liked it. The next chapter will have dance in it. 


	5. Auditions

A/N Finally some actual ballet! Hope you like it.  
  
Finally two o'clock came and it was time for ballet. The tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls ballet was drawn back and behind it was a door, and behind the door was the dance studio and dance changing rooms. Merrillee went into the girls' changing room and put on her white leotard with the green rhinstones on the straps, white tights, a green wrap skirt, and her white pointe shoes with green ribbons. When she came out, there were only two other people in dancewear. One was the teacher she saw before. Fleur was wearing the traditional ballet outfit: a pink leotard with pink tights, a black wrap skirt, and pink pointe shoes.  
  
The other was a boy she didn't recognize. He wore black tights, black male ballet flats, and a white top-the traditional male ballet outfit-and had blonde hair. His face was pointed and he wore a bored expression. Harry leaned in toward Merrillee correctly reading the expression on her face. "His name's Malfoy" he whispered to his cousin, "and he's the meanest kid in the school. He'll jinx you if he knows you're my cousin and he'll figure it out soon when he sees us hanging out and sees that we look alike and everything." Merrillee thought that was too bad. He was the only boy she'd met here who was an experienced dancer, or at least looked like one.  
  
Fleur clapped her hands. "'Allo!," she said. "You may call me Fleur. Meess Delacour ees a leetle too formal for my tastes. Besides, most of you are already familiar wiz me as Fleur. Eef you are a Greefindor, ze clothes are in zis corner, eef a Ravenclaw, zat corner, eef a Sleezerin, ze corner over zere, and eef a 'Ufflepuff, zat corner. Allez!"  
  
A few moments later, everyone had found the proper clothing and gone into the dressing room to put them on. Hermione was one of the first to emerge, wearing the Gryffindor girls' outfit: a red leotard and red tights with a gold wrap skirt and gold ballet flats. Merrillee liked this outfit so much that she decided to take the uniform to wear in futur classes even though she already had her own clothes.  
  
The other house outfits were very simelar to Gryffindor's. The Ravenclaw girls wore blue leotards and tights with bronze wrap skirts and bronze flats, while the Hufflepuff girls wore yellow leotards and tights with black wrap skirts and black flats. Simelarly, Slytherin girls emerged dressed in green leotards and tights with silver wrap skirts and silver flats. The boys' clothes were different. All the boys wore black tights, but wore different colored shirts and flats depending on their houses and the house animal was embroidered in the other house color. Merrillee thought Harry looked like a real dancer in his black tights, red flats, and red shirt with gold lion embroidered on the chest. She noticed that the boy named Draco share her opinion of the uniforms, he took a green shirt with a silver snake, a pair of black tights, and some green flats.  
  
"Now, ze musi que!" cried Fleur, and waved her wand. Classical music appeared from no where. "Take ze barre!"  
  
A/N Please review. Tell me if you like it or hate it. I won't be mad, I'm 14, I can handle it. 


	6. Results of Auditions

A/N Sorry it's been so long but I've been busy! Here's the next chappy!  
  
The music was one of Merrillee's favorites, the Dance of the Sugerplum Fairies from the Nutcracker. Fleur clapped her hands again and demonstrated a basic plié to the class. "Heels togezzer, toes tourned out! Excellent, Meess Laughingbrook! And Meester Malfoy, you are as good as a profezzional!" The pliés were far too easy for Merrillee, but she kept her mouth shut as she bent her knees further than any other girl in the class and almost any other boy, except that blonde that Harry had called Malfoy. Hermione was doing really well, and Ginny was too, but Luna didn't seem to be doing that well. Ron was messing up horribly, but Harry seemed to be doing ok.  
  
After a few more pliés, Fleur turned off the music and explained how the auditions were going to work. Today she was going to ask them to perform different combinations and depending on whether they could do them and how well they did them, she would end up putting them in level Un, Deux, or Trois. Level Un was beginner, level Deux was intermediate, and level Trois was advanced.  
  
"Efface au devant. Two plies, one rond de jambe a l'arriere, close in back. Repeat on ze ozzer side, then feenish wiz two temps leves and one tendu, close in front." Merrillee went to the center with everyone else. Lots of people, including Hermione and Ginny, did the simple combination perfectly since it was so easy, but some others had a lot of trouble. Ron could hardly jump high enough to get off the floor, and Luna's plies left lots to be desired. Fleur separated those who did well with the exercise with those who didn't (about half of the class didn't do well) and let those who didn't do well leave early.  
  
She kept giving everyone else exercises. After a second set of three different exercises (which involved pirouettes, more complex petit allegro, and some supported promenades in pairs), she sighed and clapped her hands again.  
  
"All right, I have made my deseesion. Everyone axcept Meester Malfoy and Meess Laughingbrook ees deesmeesed. You are all in Level Deux, and Meester Malfoy and Meess Laughingbrook, you are in Level Trois." Merrillee was disappointed. She'd hoped that she wouldn't be the only girl in Level Trois, but it had been painfully obvious during the supported promenades that she probably would be. Hermione had squirmed about while Harry's hands were on her waist, obviously uncomfortable. And the girl Malfoy had partnered, who wore the Hufflepuff uniform and had blonde pigtails, had nearly fallen over when asked to stand in arabesque and turn her heel.  
  
As everyone else filed out, staring at the new girl and Malfoy together in the center of the room, Merrillee offered her new classmate a smile. He smirked back, pointing to her small pile of Gryffindor ballet clothes in the corner. "See you're a Gryffindor, eh, Laughingbrook?" he said. "I'll have you know I don't like Gryffindors." Merrillee didn't know what to say to that, but as Harry came out of the boys' dressing room, his nostrils flared. "You keep off my cousin, Malfoy," he said without thinking. Malfoy smirked wider. "So you're his cousin, eh, Laughingbrook?" he said slowly.  
  
Merrillee smiled weakly, and it was a good thing that Fleur waved everyone else out the door for the two boys were staring daggers at each other.  
  
"Now," said Fleur briskly, "you are ze two most talented danseurs in zis entire school! Eet ees very lucky zat we haff one talented male and one talented female, for we can do supported movements! Can you support a feesh dive, Meester Malfoy?" Malfoy nodded and placed his hands on Merrillee's waist. His hands were soft and strong from years of ballet, Merrillee noticed. As Merrillee performed a pirouette, Malfoy scooped her up easily in his arms, one hand around her waist and the other supporting her thigh, with Merrillee's head pointing close to the ground and her feet near Malfoy's head.  
  
"Excellent!" Fleur cried. "Beautiful movements! I shall see we shall have a great amount of fun! You shall go now, and rest for class tomorrow at seex p.m." As Merrillee sat on the floor and slowly undid the green ribbons of her pointe shoes, Malfoy shot a look at her that could be interpreted as disgust—or maybe gratefulness. Pondering this, she removed her left pointe shoe and retreated into the dressingroom. 


End file.
